Martha
|mission=y |gifts=y }} She is Portia town's baker and runs her own bakery on Main Street. She was married to an adventurer who passed away while on an expedition to the Peripheries. Her son is Toby, who causes her a lot of stress. She wishes he would stop being so adventurous. Background Martha came to Portia with her husband over ten years ago. After her husband passed away on an expedition to the Peripheries, Martha decided to stay in Portia and their son Toby by herself. She worries that Toby will follow in his father's footsteps and become an adventurer one day. Personal life Martha was born on Spring of Day 23. She moved to Portia with her husband over ten years ago and had a son named Toby. Her husband passed away while on an expedition to the Peripheries, causing her to become worried about her son, whom wants to become an adventurer like his father. Martha would bake bread for Toby, which caused her neighbors to ask for portions. As a result, Martha opened up the bakery in Portia. As a baker, she is always interested in tasting new and different types of bread for inspiration. Physical appearance Martha wears a patterned red bandanna, a pink shirt with white edging, a long blue skirt, an apron with white-and-green checkered trim and orange-and-yellow stripes, and matching orange-and-yellow striped wrist warmers. Related characters lives with her son, Toby. She worries about him and wishes he would be enjoy his time in Portia instead of dreaming of adventure. Her husband (unnamed) passed away while on an expedition to the Peripheries. is Friends with Carol, who runs a nearby shop. They can often be found exercising together in Central Plaza. }} | | | | | |_ | | | |,|-|^|-|.| | | |_ | | | Toby| | Carol|_ }} When befriending , her relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Receive a 10% discount when consuming in the store ;Friend :20% off in the store and gives gifts sometimes ;Good Friend :Receive a 25% discount when consuming in the store Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase her relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires |Friend= }} Spar RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Dine *Likes Fish and Sea Food and Bowl of Rice *Dislikes Tea |D1=N/A |L2= |D2=N/A |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4=N/A |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6=N/A |D6= |E1=N/A }} Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions ; The Cave on Amber Island :Build the power generator and repair the machine inside the cave on Amber Island. ; The Debt Collectors :The Debt Collector's Agency from Atara sent a couple of agents to inform you that your father owed them some debt. Secondary missions ; Commission of Happiness :Help A&G Construction deliver some wallpaper samples to customers before 18:00. :This is Gust's romance mission. ; Martha's Delivery :Go to Martha and find out why her orders was late. ; Taste Survey :It seems like McDonald has got some troubles, go and ask if you could help. ; The Secret of Planting :After the Autumn Festival, Emily wants to find a bigger fruit crop to plant, help her find the seed. Gallery Martha.jpg ru:Марта Category:Characters